Come Back to me
by Bohemian Diamonds
Summary: Christian leaves the Moulin Rouge in fear of his life while Satine sits alone hoping he's alright.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note:If you're thinking i'm the 1st half of Bohemian Diamonds, I'm not. I'm the second half, just to let you know.  
This is my first Christian/Satine fic and review help. So pleeeeeze R+R.  
  
Disclaimer: I owe nothing.  
  
Christian's P.O.V.  
  
'Ever since I've reached London, I could still feel my lively Bohemian spirit beam through my face as I thought of Satine. Now,  
the wonderful feeling is starting to fade. Time has stopped and her beautiful face is starting to disapear in my mind.The voice of a thousand angels is   
getting softer. If I can't remember her,will I still go on? Something inside me wants to turn back but,how could I? After leaving the   
Moulin Rouge, I shouldn't have reason to go back. If I do, I'll be killed. What was I afraid of anyway? The Duke? The dreaded beast   
of the Moulin Rouge? How could I be?'  
  
Satine's P.O.V  
'He's been gone for three days now. I haven't a clue where he's been. The warm feelings we once shared are no longer present. The diamond lights that   
shine in his eyes are burned out and quiet. Life can be so cruel. I don;t know what to do. Has he run in fear? Has he gone mad?'  
My thoughts were interupted by a knock on my bedroom door.  
"Poppet? Poppet, are you in there?" Harold called.  
" Yes Harold, come in."  
The door flew open to reveal Harold Zidler,the owner of the Moulin Rouge.  
"Practice starts in ten minutes. You'd best be ready."  
"Yes,yes Harold I know."  
" Oh ,and before I forget, the duke is waiting for you."  
" The duke?............ Harold ! I can't see the duke! Not now!"  
" Relax Poppet! It's only tonight and the writer hasn't been seen for three days. Remember? Hurry and get ready. You don't to be late." he said before closing the   
door.  
"but what if he comes back?"  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Rehearsal: The stage was set. my diamond laced gown floated across the floor as shiny as can be.' He'll come back.. I know he will.' I thought willingly.  
The dressing room was packed. Bohemians and can-can dancers were all ready for the opening scene. the lights were turned on. I only fear of who waits for me in in the audience.   
The gleam in my eyes vanished when Nini,bitch queen of the withches walked in my direction.   
"Oh, what's the matta luv? I'm sure the duke will be pleased with the spunk you em tonight." she growled in her usual threatening tone of voice.  
Toulouse pushed in from behind me and gave her a look of warning.  
You're no Ciny Crawford yerself missy, so why don't you just leave Miss Satine alone. She's got enough to worry about already without you adding to it." he stampered politely   
before strolling off .  
Nini glanced back over in my direction.  
"oh.....well..............now Shakespeare's gone missing has he?"  
A devastating look spread across my face as she halted in front of me.  
"Don't worry Juliet. I'm sure he'll come back,"  
The Argentinian tool her by te waist and started madly kissing down her neck.  
"if he's not lying dead in a ditch somewhere." she burst out laughing as the two backed away.  
That was it . I couldn't stand it anymore. 


	2. Runaway

Author's note: Thanks to my awesome reviewers, I've updated my story. I'd like to send out special thanks to Mabs and seanbs-gurl . You guys made this next chapter work. R+R and enjoy!  
  
Part 2  
  
The sun was setting. Everything was ready. Satine must understand what it means to be a courtesan. We can't afford to love anyone. The duke will see her tonight and he will tell her everything. Christian will not return to the Moulin Rouge. This was going to be done. Satine will show him what being a courtesan is all about and she will be rewarded with great imensity. The show will go on and if Christian ever tried to return to the Moulin Rouge again, it will be his last visit. The duke would be highly disapointed if anything ruined his plans for the sparkling diamond.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
I raced up to my room after rehearsal. I wasn't going to do this no matter how hard they try to force me. I opened the door and rummaged through my things trying to pack as quick as possible. I slammed the trunk shut and raced to the door. I stopped in my tracks as the door knob started turning. There was no where to go except........the window! I dashed forward and unlocked the hatch. Quickly shutting it tight, I climbed carefully down off of the high ledge and ran as fast as I could trying to stay out of sight. I turned around when I saw Harold staring straight at me. I spun on my heel when he opened the window and called after me.  
  
" You'll never survive on your own! You'll freeze to death. If you leave us there will be no one to care for you. Satine! Satine! Come Back! If you find him just promise me, you'll come back home!" he shouted as loud as he could.  
  
I twirled back around   
  
"It won't be soon but I promise!" reasuring him that only when things get better I will return.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
It was pouring in London. Last night I rented out a studio with what little money I possesed. I'm sure people back in Montmarte probably think I'm dead,like the duke. Poor Satine. If only I could write to her so she knows I'm alright. It would be too risky. They would come and find me if they ever saw it. The duke had been on my tail ever since he found out about the love Satine had for me. He was driven mad with jealousy. I had to find her. It was the only way.  
  
The drips from the ceiling had started to get worst ever since this rain had started. The streets were starting to flood. My mind was saturated with worries and frights of just what could've happened. What if she was forced into sleeping with the duke? What would happen then? Would she still have love for me? What was happening?I had to know.  
  
Chapter three will be up soon so don't fret! Sorry it's short but I have a little something extra planned for later. Hope you all liked it! Don't forget to send in those reviews because they help alot! 


	3. Invisible Feelings

Author's note: Thanks reviewers!Hope yalls like this next one! R+R!  
  
Part 3  
  
  
  
There was no one around me to stop my worrying. Satine could be in trouble and I didn't know how to get through to her . If my words were to fall into the wrong hands then I would be done for. What if I wrote her just once but disguised myself as someone else? No, Harold could find out. Do I dare? If the duke found out he would go after me for sure. Risking my life is the only way for me to tell her I'm alright. If anything should happen, I'll know if she's safe.  
  
I reached into the wooden desk by the window and took out a piece of paper with a quill. An hour passed by before I was nearly done. I secretly slipped in the listing to my studio in London. I pasted a Paris stamp on the envelope and wrote the address on it. After throwing on my overcoat, I set off into the night.  
  
***  
  
Satine hasn't been at rehearsal for three days now. My suspicion grows within each hour. Harold's excuses for her become more and more unbelievable. Did he take me for some kind of fool? As long as she was mine no harm could be done to her. Now that she was gone, I had no choice. Nobody runs away from the duke and gets away with it. She had to bestopped.I longed to look into those intensive blue eyes again. No matter what happens, she will come back to me.  
  
***  
  
" Duke everything is ready." I informed him.  
  
Ever since Satine has been gone it has given me more chances to a place in the center of his attention. The strangest feeling has overcome me. I was no longer myself. The greatest bitch that I was before has journeyed back to the past. When his eyes first gleamed at me I thought that I was doing something mortally wrong. What else is new? I was always causing trouble around every corner. That's what everyone thought of me, but he didn't seem to think so. He looked at me so differently than everyone else did.   
  
" Alright. Everyone in your places!" he ordered while winking at me.  
  
I lifted up my can-can dress as I made my way across the stage. The music started and I lifted up my arms and twirled them. I kicked my legs up in the air and landed smoothly. I could feel him watching me, his eyes following my every move. I reached up to the ceiling and swayed my hands, my legs moving with every motion.Once the music stopped I landed on the floor with my head bowed back. He then started to clap wildly. An impressed look swung across his face. I couldn't help but stare.  
  
How can he see into my eyes like open doors? I'm nothing. What could he be playing at. Was this whole thing a joke?   
  
" Miss Nini, may I speak to you for one minute." He asked me smiling.  
  
He walked up the steps and lead me off. We reached my dressing room and closed the door. My dressing room was a very private place. What could he want?  
  
I watched carefully as he slipped off his buckle shoes and sat on the couch.Everything seemed to go by so fast.  
  
" Come here." he wispered gently directing me.  
  
" But what about Madam Satine Duke?"  
  
" She no longer means anything to me. Don't worry , she will be punished for running away. Those things don't slip by without notice. Besides, Harold is the one that gave her secret away in the first place. All of his pathetic excuses weren't enough to convince me."  
  
" But how am I supposed to know you're not lying to me?" I alarmed him cautiously.  
  
" I'm not."  
  
His heated hands reached up to my thighs. A heat rush took over me. Never had I felt like this. With the Argentinian, my love was fake. We went on through the night and the next morning we would pretend as if nothing happened. I gave out an exasperated gasp as he pulled me onto his lap. He ran his lips accross my face. My back went stiff as he massaged down my spine. The feeling was too thrilling. What was I doing?  
  
" Wait!" I called while pulling back.  
  
" Is something wrong? Did I make a mstake?"  
  
" No, I did. I'm sorry but I just can't do this right now. I need some time." I sorrowed.  
  
He shot a look of disbelief at me as I gathered my things.  
  
" I suppose you're right. Some time would be good."  
  
" Silly duke. We will finish this but just............not now."  
  
Before he could say anything else I stepped out the door and shut it behind me. This didn't make any sense. Why the hell did he want me? How come he has no interest in Satine anymore? Is this just some sick sceme for revenge? Satine normally wouldn't care if anyone just decided that they were going to have sex with her. Or does she? 


	4. Suspisions

Author's Note: Thanks reviewers! You guys are awesome! Hope you like the next chappie! Don't forget to read and review!!  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing. This also includes the last two chapters since I forget to write it in.  
  
Part Four   
  
  
  
The streets were unknown to me. All I could do was wander. I wish the wandering would end . I wish Christian would sweep me up in his arms again. Everything I was doing seemed pointless and stupid. Why don't I just go back and forget him?Life would never be the same without him next to me. He shines in my heart.I've fallen in love way too easily to give it up now. I had to keep going. I had to stay strong. My spirit will sleep somewhere cold until we find eachother. All strength was lost and I layed there on the pavement like a worthless bum. Why did it have to end this way? If only I had the energy to return back home. At least there I wouldn't have to freeze to death with no food or shelter. My heart was just too stubborn to give up. It won't do what I tell it to. A tear dribbled down my cheek. Great deppression started to unfold. I slowly drifted off into a troubled sleep.  
  
***  
  
She was asleep on the pavement without a care in the world. She was in a sleeveless red dress while I was wrapped in a mink coat. She looked oddly familiar. Could she be the special someone I've been looking for to give me love and comfort? Her ginger hair was most attractive. I took off my mink coat and wrapped it around her. Where was she to turn?  
  
***  
  
  
  
How can he see into my eyes? I'm not worthy for love. Zidler keeps telling me that I'd make the perfect courtesan. These people need to back the fuck away from me before I hurt them. Why are they picking on me? Just because Satine left to go find her lover boy doesn't mean I want to be her replacement. I'm not a woman who sells her love. The only person I have constant sex with is the Argentinian. The duke seems forceful and yet he charms me in a way I can't explain. It's almost as if he wants something from me but what could it be? I have nothing to give him, not even my heart. I couldn't let myself fall in love with anyone.   
  
My thoughts were bothering me. I needed to be alone. The only place I could think of to go was the theatre. I ran out of the dance hall. I heard a voice call after me. It was the Argentinian.   
  
" Where the hell do you think you're going? We have a show to finish!" he yelled glaring at me. I couldn't take it.  
  
" Go away! I don't want to see you right now okay?" I shouted menacingly.  
  
I ran away before he could shout anything else. I ran toward the theatre. I felt someone grab my wrist. I swung around and smacked the person in the face with my hand.  
  
" OW!" a familiar voice cried out in pain.   
  
" Oh! I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else. Don't ever grab me like that again! I just might kill you." I said trying my best to be apologetic.  
  
The duke stared at me with a hand over his cheek.   
  
"Uh.............quite alright but try to be more careful next time." he replied calmly.   
  
An awkward silence fell between us. A gleam in his eyes made me even more attracted to him. What could this mean?   
  
He walked toward me and gripped my waist. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. I felt a power overcome me. It all sped by so fast. Before I knew it I was sitting in his apartment. That kiss didn't mean anything , at least not to me.   
  
" Would you like anyting? Maybe some wine or champagne?"  
  
"Do you have any absinthe?" I asked eagerly.  
  
" Yes, but I never drink it."  
  
He reached into the back of the cabinet and took out a big green bottle. Implated on it was the recognizable green faerie. I wish I was as pretty as she was.  
  
He placed a mug in front of me. I took it in my hand and started to guzzle the green liguid. Suddenly everything became blury. A fuzzy figure walked toward me. I felt someone grab me. Before I knew it I was spread across a bed completely bare in front of him. I tried to escape but he held me down. I tried to fight down a fit of laughs but I couldn't hold them.   
  
" Stop it that tickles!" I burst out when he set his ice cold hand on my naked body. What was happening? 


	5. Unsolved emotions

Author´s Note:I don´t really know what to do with this story anymore since I recieved no reviews for my last chapter.Ideas are always welcome. Please read and review!!!!!!Enjoy!  
  
Part 5  
  
Her face was planted in my memory. Everything that made me believe she was just a slutty bitch started to disapear. What had I done? We were both swimming in a sea of fluffy white blankets. The moon floated over us and shined through the sun roof. Her black tangled hair was so wild and free.Was this really what we wanted?  
  
The morning sun shined through the glass and peared into the quiet bedroom. She was sleeping soundly with a faint expression on her face. All of the things that she was doing weren´t clear to me anymore. It surprised me when I realized what a great job she did of keeping Satine off of my mind. At first she was just there to keep me occupied, but now I don´t know what she is to me. Is she a dark mistress or a shadowy courtesan disguising her love to recieve my fortune? Was she an unknown figure of my dreams that so longed to be revealed? Would I ever know?  
  
***  
  
Everything inside of me was let loose and set free. All of my feelings were no longer secrets. The absinthe I had last night made my mind open up. I was no longer the biggest bitch that everyone expects me to be. Had I gone crazy? This feeling had never been a part of me before. All of my thoughts had me floating and singing around carelessly in my dreams.I felt like someone else. Everything that happened last night had me unconscious to everything around me as I laid on the bed and felt his stare. His gaze made me feel all lit up inside. What did he see in me? Were his emotions real? I was woken up by a dozen kisses placed up and down my neck. A warm hand caressed my bare shoulders and wandered down my spine. I fell under his spell again.What I thought was finished had started all over again. Hot emotions steamed and the realization of our love was again forgotten.  
  
***  
  
The unfamiliar writing on the envelope was suspicious. Satine had never recieved mail from people I never knew. Now that she was gone there was no telling who she could've met. When she was here I felt like I had a duty to make sure she would always be safe. Now, she could be anywhere.   
  
A soft knock on my door sounded and a funny looking blond haired man stepped in. His hair was all messy and his tie wasn't on.+  
  
" Ah, Duke. Is everything well?"  
  
" Why, yes Zidler everything is delightful." he said brightly.  
  
" What happened?" I eyed him suspiciously.  
  
" Nothing I told you, everything is fine."  
  
" Then why on earth are you dressed like that."  
  
" Let's just say things have gotten a little funny around here. Haven't you noticed it yet?"  
  
" I'm sorry, I'm afraid I haven't. Was there something you wanted?"  
  
" Yes, Harold I was wondering what your plans were for Nini."   
  
" What do you mean?"   
  
" I just think she deserves better that´s all."  
  
" Oh, I see. I´ll see what I can do."  
  
" What´s that" he asked pointing to the envelope in my hand.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Actually, I was wondering if you could deliver this to Satine´s elephant later on?"  
  
" I suppose I could do that." he said before I handed him the envelope.  
  
An awkward silence fell between us before he turned and left the room. Something very odd is going on around here. 


End file.
